Sealed rolling-element bearings or bearing assemblies are known from the prior art in a wide range of variation. Such rolling-element bearings are preferably used for bearing applications under particularly harsh conditions, such as prevail, for example, in agriculture.
It is disadvantageous inter alia that conventionally sealed rolling-element bearings have only a short service life since water and dirt particles enter therein can lead to increased corrosion and/or the washing-out of the bearing grease.